Chlorine Love
by MailandPost
Summary: Alfred Jones is the boy Arthur has been crushing on all his High School life and captain of the swim team. Arthur's only problem is actually talking to the guy When Francis suggests joining the swim team Arthur isn't sure if he's up for the challenge. Will his love for Alfred sink or swim? UsUk with strong France-England Friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"You look like a lost puppy when you do that. It is pitiful."

Arthur looked up from his intense staring to see Francis set down his lunch tray right across from him.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here? Go away, you frog!" Arthur said sharply, pushing Francis' tray away from him. "I don't like you, you don't like me- Hey!"

The frenchman had moved his lunch back and seated himself across from Arthur. They were in their high school's cafeteria, a rather old building but was still large enough to comfortably fit all the students into it. Terraville High had been in the town for who know's how long, but as it was the only high school in the small town, everyone went to it and knew about it.

"So why are you sitting here anyway?" Arthur sighed as it became clear Francis wasn't moving anytime soon.

"You've been staring at Alfred a lot, hm?"

"Just because we knew each other as children doesn't give yourself the right to judge what I do!" Arthur spit, his face red.

Francis just rolled his eyes. "I am not judging you mon ami. I am here to help you."

"You bloody git- Wait. Help me?"

"Why of course! You're bumbling moves will never win the heart of someone like him. You need expert advice."

"You're no expert; you're just French!"

Francis gave Arthur a withering look and sighed melodramatically. "Mon ami, I can get more girls in an hour than you've gotten in your entire life."

"But I don't like girls. So clearly-"

"Arthur. Ta bouche. Just let me help you. You've been crushing on this guy for what- a year now? More? And you haven't even made a move." Francis shook his head in disgust. "You are an insult to love."

Arthur scowled, knowing what Francis had said to be true. "Fine. I'll take your stupid advice."

"You don't even have to thank me- No, all I ask in return is that you admit that you can't cook and that my cooking is far superior to yours."

"What! No way! Your French food can suck my-"

Francis cut Arthur off. "Do you want my help or not?"

Arthur's scowl deepened and he looked away. "Fine. But only if your plan actually works."

The other teen smiled winningly and then suddenly stood up, grabbed Arthur's arm, and dragged him out of the cafeteria, their food left on the table.

"You cannot be serious." Arthur stared at the poster on the wall that Francis had dragged him to. "No. Bloody. Way."

Francis made a tsking noise. "It is perfect! Now, before you stomp off, let me explain why you should- Hey!"

"No-ooo." Arthur shook his head, forcefully removing Francis' hand off of his arm. "No way in hell. See, this is what being French does to you. It addles your thoughts, makes you do crazy things... I am so done with you!" With that said, the bushy-eyed teen stormed away, leaving a sighing Francis behind.

"Mon ami, if you would just listen..." Francis shook his head disappointedly. He shot one more glance at the poster before walking away, muttering under his breath. "If you would just listen... The swim team isn't that bad."

*Ta bouche= Shut up.  
*Mon ami= My friend


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Since the first chapter was so short, I decided to post this one soon afterwards. I hope you guys enjoy it~

* * *

Chapter Two

The next day, Arthur kept an eye out for Francis. He knew the junior wouldn't just give up like that. Arthur took the longer route to his classes, and avoided him whenever sighted. As the seventh and final bell rang to end the school day, Arthur breathed a sigh of relief. He had managed to avoid the frenchman all day. He packed up his stuff and stepped out of class, only to find a hand being clapped over his mouth and another dragging him into an empty room.

"I can't believe you thought you could escape." Francis sighed disappointedly. "I am just here to help. So sit down, oui?"

Arthur, freed from Francis' hand, crossed his arms and glared. "Fine. But only so you'll leave me alone."

Francis ginned. "Magnifique. Gilbert, the lights. Toni, the projector."

Arthur hadn't even noticed Francis' two other friends enter the room, possibly because they had been waiting there for them. Antonio had a cheesy looking grin on his face as he sat by the computer connected to the projector while Gilbert looked especially devious with his hand on the lights.

The room went dark and the projector flickered to life, filling the wall with the image of a powerpoint presentation. In bold lettering, it read: Why Arthur Kirkland Should Join the Swim Team to get his Man- A Presentation by Francis Bonnefoy.

"When did you make this?" Arthur said, flabbergasted.

"First period, but that's not the point." Francis waved his hand dismissively. "Now listen up." He motioned for Toni to flip the slide. Up came a picture of Alfred F. Jones, talking and smiling in a candid shot. "This is Alfred F. Jones, football captain and resident love interest for many. But what most people don't know is that he is the captain of the swim team. To his friends, he is known as trustworthy and reliable, someone you can always count on. He loves hamburgers," here Francis wrinkled his nose in distaste, "Sports, American History, and airplanes. On the downside, he never seems to shut up and is not the sharpest knife in the drawer." He once again motioned to Antonio, who was operating the computer. The next slide featured a picture of Arthur scowling.

"Hey! How did you get that?!"

Ignoring the outburst, Francis continued. "This is Arthur Kirkland, resident stuck-up Englishman and president of the Magic Club. He is said to be 'tsundere', a jerk, and worst of all, he is English. He is a horrendous cook, has giant eyebrows and is said to talk to himself on occasion. He likes tea, magic, and fairy tale creatures. Next."

"Hey! You're just bad mouthing me!"

Francis ignored this and looked at the next slide, which was the two picture side by side and a heart in between them. "This is the desired result. In order to achieve it, you will have to listen to moi."

Francis smirked haughtily and gestured to Antonio. The next slide showed a picture of two stick figures conversing. "First of all, being on the swim team will give you a good excuse to talk to him besides the lame 'what was our homework again?' spiel. Next." This time one stick figure was swimming and the other was watching. "You don't have to know how to swim fast. The coach will teach you. The captain of the swim team often helps out these fledgling swimmers. This is yet another chance for some hands on interaction. Next."

A picture of a group of stick figures came up. "The swim team is usually all very close since it's so small. Also, since it is during the holiday season and winter break, the often have exclusive holiday parties and over winter break they often go out to breakfast together after practice. Next, the best reason of all."

The slide changed to one of a wet Alfred in a speedo being handed a towel. Arthur gulped. "You get to see this. Every. Single. Day."

"I-I think that your idea may be a good one..." Arthur's eyes were glued to the picture. "But before I agree... Are there any downsides?"

"I am glad you asked," Francis smiled at Arthur. "There is only one downside and it is very mild. That would be waking up early."

"Oh, that can't be too bad. How early?"

"Five am."

Had Arthur been drinking anything, he would have spit it out. "That's so early!"

"Our school starts at eight thirty. Imagine if you were on the swim team of a school that started at seven."

"Surely you are exaggerating then. How many hours of practice are you talking about?!"

"Well, practice actually starts at six fifteen... But you have to actually wake up, get ready, and drive to the pool, so I figured you'd need the extra time."

"I'm not you, you stupid frog! I don't need all that time to get ready!"

Francis rolled his eyes. "So are you in?"

"I guess... And I can always quit, right?"

Francis just smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:**** First Impressions are always fun. This is a bit of a filler chapter. :P **

**Emma De Vos: Belgium**

**Michelle Riviere: Seychelles**

* * *

Chapter Three

Arthur flattened himself against the wall nearest the door to the gym. "Nope, no no no, can't do this." Francis peeled him off the wall and hit him on the head.

"Mon Dieu, the way you are acting it would seem like you are going to be tortured or something."

"I am!" The teen hissed, eyes wild. "You don't understand. I can't swim decently at all, and I am willingly joining the swim team! What is wrong with me?!"

Francis face palmed. "Mon ami, it isn't even a practice. It is just the interest meeting. Remember how you wanted to be a pirate when you were younger? What kind of pirate can't even swim a lap?"

Arthur flushed scarlet. "And do you not remember how I fell overboard on a replica pirate ship and nearly drowned?"

"I do remember you telling me that once upon a time. Care to refresh me?"

"Not on your life, frog! I hope you walk into oncoming traffic!"

Francis ignored this and continued speaking. "Yet another reason for you to learn how to swim properly."

"Who's learning how to swim?"

"I am, but that's not the point- when did you get there?!" Arthur jumped away from Alfred who had walked over and was leaning over the brit's shoulder.

"Not the point. So, you are interested in learning how to swim? You may want some lessons first, but we can make you fast!"

"He did swim before, when he was younger." The frenchman chimed in, "So he can swim a lap. He just struggles... A bit sad, really." Arthur shot the other a look of betrayal, but Francis just chuckled. "Take care of him and don't let him leave! Adieu!" With that said, he turned heel and sauntered off.

"So you want to learn how to swim fast? Regain those lost skills? It's good that you're joining the swim team! We can teach you how- it's like lessons, but free!" The blond said excitedly. "Come in with me, I'll help you sign up." Alfred practically pushed a feebly protesting Arthur into the gym. "So what's your name, new swimmer? The name's Alfred Jones, captain of the swim team. Or, I was last year. One of those rare Sophomore captains." He shrugged. "Captains haven't been elected for this year yet."

"Uh, okay." Arthur was in a semi-shocked state. "I am Arthur Kirkland." He extended his hand formally.

Alfred grasped it and shook vigorously. "Dude, you're so uptight. Chillaxs a little bro. Okay, to sign up, you're gonna need to get in that line over there, sign the sheet, and take one of each of the forms. I gotta go help some other newbies, maybe I'll see you around?" The blond teen smiled roguishly at Arthur and then turned to practically sprint off.

The Englishman was left gaping, his hand slightly hurt from Alfred's monster like grip, and with a light blush coloring his face. He walked to the line, which was surprisingly long. Hadn't Francis said the swim team was small and didn't get very much interest? Judging by the size of the line, it didn't seem that way.

The line slowly advanced and eventually Arthur reached the front. He neatly printed his name and contact information on the signup sheet and then reached for the many other papers. Alfred was right- there really was a lot. There had to be at least ten or more pages in the packet, and there were a few more forms as well. He grabbed them all and headed to the bleachers where it looked like a large amount of students had congregated. When the line finally quieted down, a shorter girl in athletic shorts and a baggy shirt stepped forward. The school logo and "Swim and Dive 2013" identified her as a member of the team.

"Listen up!" The girl called out, hands on her hips. "My name is Michelle Riviere, and I am the coach of the Terraville Swim Team. My brother, who unfortunately couldn't make it, coaches the Diving team. You guys can call me Coach R. Don't call me Michelle, Shelly, Chell, or some other variation. Do not ask me if the cake is a lie or if I own a pair of long fall boots." She paused as a few people snickered in the background. "So, you all are either returning swimmers and divers, or newbies. Returning members will have already heard this, but you new kids better listen up." She glared out over the audience. "I will be speaking about the swim team, as that is what I run, but divers can find all their necessary information in the blue packet. Now, onto the meat of the discussion.

"The swim team will accept anyone- fast swimmers, slow swimmers, and I-can't-even-swim-swimmers." Here she paused to catch her breath, "Dedication is the most important thing. You must be dedicated to yourself, to your team, and to practicing. With dedication you will improve and the only thing that limits you is yourself. We practice every day, and I will be expecting to see you at least four days per week. There will also be Saturday practices for those who need to make up a missed one. Practices are from six forty-five to eight, but I expect you to be there at six fifteen, when we stretch. So be here at six fifteen or earlier. Swim season starts the day you come back from Thanksgiving break.

"We run preseason practices as well, and those start next week. However it's not required to come to those. I know many of you are in a fall sport, so it is fine if you miss the first few practices as long as you tell me. Now, has everyone put their information on the sheet?" Coach R waited for a minute, but as no one said anything, she continued. "Good. I will email you information about meets, swimsuits, practices, and warm ups, so be sure to check your email often! Now, I think I've covered everything. Any questions?"

Michelle waited for a few minutes before clapping her hands together. "Good. If you do think of a question you can ask one of last year's team captains. They were Alfred Jones and Emma de Vos for the swim team, and Natalya Arlovskaya for the Dive team. There's only one diving captain is that team is so small, but the captains of the swim team are for the women's and men's teams respectively. Find them if you need any help! Meeting dismissed!"

All of the students began to move around and talk to each other as soon as the coach stopped talking. Arthur got to his feet from where he had been sitting, stretching his legs.

"So? What do you think?" The Brit really needed to get used to Alfred sneaking up on him, because the American seemed too amused at how Arthur startled every time.

"Well," Arthur said hesitantly, conscious of how Alfred's bright blue eyes were watching him. "It seems... Intriguing?"

"Awesome! So you'll join then?" Alfred was practically giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"...Yes?" Arthur could feel his will power crumble under the blond's pleading faster than an Italian in full retreat.

"Great! I'll make sure to reserve two spots, one for you and one for your eyebrows!" Alfred gave the Brit a brilliant smile and then darted off before the other could respond.

"M-my eyebrows don't need their own spot!" He sputtered, tentatively patting the eyebrows in question. "They're not that big!" Arthur could have sworn he heard a faint chuckle, but Alfred was now long gone.


End file.
